Una nueva aventura
by Young92
Summary: Este fanfic se basa luego de RL arco de central, erina había perdido un shokugeki con souma y este reclamaba su premio una cita, veremos que pasa con esta pareja tan dispareja
1. Chapter 1

Todo paresia ser una mañana como todas, pero no era asi, en aquella inmensa y bella mansión de los nakiri, una batalla de tres chicas se desataba, para ser más exactos en la habitación de la reina de toksuki.

Una chica albina de ojos como el fuego, hacia mil y un pucheros mientras descartaba y tira por los aires, cada pieza de ropa del armario de Erina, asiendo el más mínimo caso, por no decir que ignoraba cada palabra que su furiosa prima le informó . Erina furiosa sabía muy bien que ningunas de sus palabras pararian ala testaruda de su prima alice no le quedaba de otra más que esperar, con brazos cruzados a que está estresante situación terminará, mientras su fiel amiga y confidente hisako levantaba del suelo las prendas de vestir .

_Increible erina en tan inmenso closet, no tienes nada lindo que vestir_ con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza demostrando decepción; una mirada directa y penetrante a su amada prima _ que haremos contigo_

_no hay nada en mi clóset porque tú lo has tirado todo al suelo_ sentándose en la orilla de su cama cruzando sus brazos y piernas, observando con una mirada irritada a su testaruda prima _ademas ya desidi ir con el uniforme de la escuela_ volteando su mirada a otro lado

_estas loca como se te ocurre ir con el uniforme_ una indignada Alice tocaba su frente mientras movia su cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación, ella sabía que tenían que intervenir al escuchar semejante tontería de erina.

_Erina-sama por esta vez debo apoyar a la señorita alice_ hisako miraba a erina con un gesto de seriedad dibujado en su rostro _esta es una ocasión especial no puede ir con el uniforme escolar_

La lengua divina no pudo vencer a Alice quien ahora era apoyada por quién ella menos esperaba su mejor amiga hisako, no podía creer que esto ocurría, esto era una pesadilla, de la cual deseaba despertar, de un momento a otro, a Alice salio rápidamente y unos pocos minutos después regresaba con unas bolsas, que por las marcas reconocía eran de alguna boutique de ropa, cambiando el destino de su mirada era miraba una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su prima, vio como hisako aplaudía con seguridad al escudriñar el interior de las compras

En un instante todo el ambiente había cambiado, de un tirón de mano Alice la puso de pie y sin pedir su consentimiento la albina y la pelirosa cambió a desvestirla, erina tardó en reaccinar, ya no podría hacer nada y por más que les gritaba que se detuvieran que ella podría cambiarse sola, sus palabras fueron llevadas por el viento. Ahora hisako y Alice observaban su trabajo frente a ellas una erina sin nada más que su ropa íntima.

_hisako crees que deberíamos aser algo con su ropa interior_ Alice miraba la figura de su prima erina, con un brillo en sus ojos que solo ella sabia lo que su mente máquinaba _deberia usar algo más sexi y un tono más provocativo_ voltio su mirada a hisako esperando su respuesta.

_no lo veo necesario señorita Alice_ respondiendo a la inquietud de la chica albina_ no creo que lleguen tanto en esta ocasión_ sonriendo en dirección a Alice.

_de que rayos hablan_ con una voz llena de vergüenza y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, por escuchar similares insinuaciónes _esto ... Es .. solo .. una ... Cita_ pronunció dicha frase tartamudeando mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y su corazón se aceleraba .

_su primera cita, por lo cual debe ser inolvidable_ señalaba Alice a Erina con un dedo para luego comenzar a sacar las prendas de vestir de las bolsas _ bueno erina toma vístete o quieres que lo agamos por ti_ le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_se que no es lo que acostumbra a vestir, pero como su mejor amiga no puedo permitir que su primera cita sea un desastre_ hisako amablemente le sonrió _siendo el su acompañante dudó que la lleve a los lugares que usted acostumbra asistir_

Una inmensa tensión se encuentra dentro de esa habitación, la lengua divina miraba a sus dos verdugos, sus posturas reflejaban una muralla inamovible, con un suspiro declarado su derrota, la gran erina nakiri estaba derrotada sin formas de escapar de sus captores, con su mirada buscaba escapatoria alguna de aquella habitación, ese lugar que era su refugio personal había sido corrompido, sin esperanza de escapar de Alice e hisako.

En su cama erina observaba esas vestimentas, sin elegancia alguna ropas dignas de un plebeyo, mirando a Alice nuevamente vio un gesto de impaciencia sabía que si demoraba más seria vestida a la fuerza, suspiro vencida extendiendo su mano tomo las prendas y se dispuso a vestirse , mientras lo hacia observaba sus verdugos ideando cómo proseguir su travesura.

Alice y hisako conversaban sobre el maquillaje, el tipo de peinado y el color de esmalte para sus uñas, sus corazones se regocijaban, después de ver a erina ya vestida, iniciaron la fase dos de su plan maestro, hisako peinaba a la reina, Alice se encargaba del maquillaje y el esmalte. Por un momento sentirse tratada como la reina que era tranquilizada su estado mental lo cual hizo que se relajara.

_esta perfecta, el caera rendido a tus pies_ con un malisoso Quiño de ojo Alice halagaba a su prima, mientras limpiaba una gota de sudor de su frente.

_Erina-sama está bellisima_ hisako complacida de su labor, halagaba a su mejor amiga, con sus manos juntas sobre su pecho.

_Gracias Alice, gracias hisako_ llena con un poco de vergüenza mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, agradeció a sus dos ayudantes y amigas, soltando un suspiro sonrió.

Aquella habitación llena de tensión ya no existe, ahora las tres chicas toman un té mientras platicaban, a la espera del caballero de armadura reluciente, aunque para erina no dejaba de ser un plebeyo y el más vulgar de ellos, justo en esos momentos el rugido de un motor se escuchó, esa era la señal que declaraba el inicio de tan esperada cita, las tres chicas caminaban por un pasillo mientras erina era consumida por sus nervios, su corazón se aceleraba, bajaron las gradas apresuradas, pero justo en el momento antes de salir se paralizó sus pensamientos llenaron su mente de negatividad, que pasaria si no le gusta su vestimenta o el peinado, o el maquillaje incapaz de abrir esa puerta por los nervios, cuando estaba apunto de dar un paso atrás dos calidas manos tocaron sus hombros , voltio a ver y sus miradas le dieron el valor que necesitamos,un último suspiro antes de salir, girar lentamente la perilla y el sol brillante de la mañana deslumbró sus ojos.

Souma POV:

Había pasado la noche anterior casi en vela los nervios me impedían conciliar el sueño, mientras que mi mente daba vueltas pensando donde llevarla, mi mente luchaba en cómo podía impresionar a quien tenía todo sus pies, erina la reina de toksuki tenía el mundo a sus pies, mire el reloj o mierda ya son la una de la madrugada debia dormir no podría presentarme ante mi amada con un aspecto demacrado, mi mente se paralizó al recordar las palabras que acababa de mensionar "mi amada" sin planos para la cita decidi a costarme and sleep, justo en ese preciso momento lo recordé mire el calendario era la fecha adecuada, ahora sí desidido donde iré y qué aser me acosté y dormí.

La alarma de mi celular sono, aún sonñoliento agarre el teléfono, al leer el recordatorio perdí ese poco sueño que aún me quedaba, "no llegues tarde, si la haces esperar eres hombre muerto" esa frase daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza mientras yo bañaba, cuando salí del baño en la mesa junto a mi cama estaba una charola en ella un plato con un omelet, una porción de avena de manzana, que es mi favorita, y un jugo de naranja, junto con estos una nota, que reconoce "buena suerte galán" distingue la letra de ishiki-senpai, no pude evitar sonreír.

Después de desayunar busque mi vestimenta y calzado, me perfume con el perfume que más le gustaba a Erina, este detalle debo agradecer a Mimasaka quien me dijo cual era el perfume, mirándome en el espejo pude ver que mi elección era adecuada para las actividades de hoy, unos tenis con tonos rojos y negros, un jeans negro, una camiseta blanca blanca con el eslogan "all star" y una sudadera negra con ciertos tonos verdes, lo pensé por un momento rayos sin el aviso del formato de nuestra cita y si está vestida elegante esperando que la lleve a algún restaurante mire el relog tengo 25 minutos para estar en la mansión nakiri, salí rápidamente de la residencia estaba confiado con mi nueva adquisición era imposible llegar tarde, monte mi nueva moto una Yamaha 3000, asegurando mi casco de arranque a una velocidad adecuada.

Me sorprendió, que tardara en salir ya tengo unos minutos esperando fuera de la mansión, porque no saldrá, me pregunto si se habrá arrepentido, esa duda llena mi mente será mejor llamar a un hisako de seguro estará con ella.

Estaba sacando mi teléfono, cuando escuché abrir la puerta noté como erina al salir se tapaba los ojos con una mano sin dudas el sol la deslumbró. Cuando la vi todo en mi se alteró mi respiración se agita, la frecuencia de mi corazón estallo, mis manos sudaron, no podia articular palabra alguna.

Mis ojos fijos en ella y su aspecto vestía un pantalón corto azul oscuro que Asia resalta su bien y formado trasero, un conjunto de una blusa de tubo negra que cubría y destacaba su voluptuoso busto que descubría parte de su abdomen, observaba su ombligo, una chamarra corta de color blanca que ayudaba a resaltar aún más su busto tan firme, unas medias negras largas que llegaban arriba de sus rodillas y unos tenis blancos, las medias y el pantalón corto dejaban al descubierto sus bien tonificadas piernas, una gargantilla color negro resaltaba en su cuello, el maquillaje hacia resaltar sus amatistas ojos y ese labial rojo me hacian desear probar el sabor de sus labios, su peinado dejaba unos mechones sueltos que rodeaban su rostro, mientras que una cola baja amarraba su rubia cabellera.

_Hola ... Hola ... Hola ... Souma reacciona_ suavemente erina y con timidez me hablaba pero no podia hablar, estába perplejo por su belleza.

_ sabes estás hermosa_ sin pensar declara mis pensamientos, pude notar como sus mejillas se enrojecian por mis palabras.

Fin POV DE SOUMA.

Despues de una breve discusión entre souma y erina, porque la última tenía miedo de montar un vehículo que no tenía protección alguna más que un casco, batalla que terminó con la victoria de souma.

_ya erina deja el enojo si_ souma le sonrió mientras se aseguraba que el casco de la rubia estaría seguro.

_mas te vale manejar con precaución Yukihira_ dijo la rubia mientras observaba temblorosa en su pelirrojo ponerse el casco y tomar posición de conducción.

_sube erina serás mi copiloto_ bromeó souma mientras le ayudaba a su amada a tomar asiento en la parte posterior de la moto.

_y aque debería haber aferrarme _ pregunto la reina de toksuki que ahora observaba a souma desde atrás de la moto, cuando escucho el primer ruido de arranque.

_pues no tienes de otra que abrazarme_ le respondio el joven chef a erina, al terminar dicha frase la moto inicio a moverse.

Al escuchar esa frase, Erina intentó negarse pero no pudo justo en el momento que evaluó las palabras a usar, el pelirrojo arrancó y ella por inercia lo abrazo y así dio inicio su tan esperada primera cita.


	2. Chapter 2

Una nueva aventura.

Cap.2:

Luego de la partida de Souma y Erina la traviesa peliblanca en sus pensamientos Planificaba sus próximas acciones, con una sonrisa maliciosa caminaba en dirección a un auto que la esperaba, era una lujosa limosina de color blanca.

-oye Hisako no te quedes atrás o los perderemos- Alice miraba desde abajo de las gradas de la entrada de la mansión a hisako que estaba confundida y a Ryo con su clásica mirada indiferente y sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Perderlos?... señorita Alice si piensa hacer lo que me imagino no se lo permitiré- en un tono fuerte respondió Hisako al descubrir lo que Alice deseaba hacer.

-buen si tu no vas yo si, ven vamos Ryo- pero a pesar de lo que dijo Ryo no se movió , por lo cual Alice regreso para llevarlo a rastras como era su costumbre.

-Alice-chan no la dejare ir y arruinar la...- Hisako no pudo decir mas pues Alice paso a su lado sin hacer algún caso a los regaños, como si no estuviera presente, como sino existiera.

-Ryo verdad que tu me apoyas?- Alice le sonrió dulcemente, mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Eeeere... Yo... Creo ... Que ...no... Deberíamos...intervenir...- Ryo a su clásica manera de hablar respondió a alice.

-oye tu eres mi asistente, así que debes apoyarme en todo lo que digo- Alice iniciaba tonto berrinche , sus mejillas se hinchaban y su rostro dibujaba un gesto de malhumor, mientras golpeaba el pecho de Ryo.

-es hora de su té- Ryo le dijo sin tomar seriedad al berrinche la tomo de una mano y la arrastraba al interior de la mansión.

-pero...pero...pero...- por mas que intento no pudo oponerse a las fuerzas del inespresivo chico.

Hisako vio las figuras tanto de Ryo y alice ingresar a la mansion, luego de un par de suspiros en su mente agradecía las acciones de Ryo al detener a alice y sus planes, luego de despedir al chofer que seguia esperando aun junto a la puerta del auto , se dirigía a regresar al estudio de erina y ejecutar las encomiendas que había recibido. Justo cuando subía las gradas su mente la traicionó, y pensó que talvez al final si era buena idea seguirlos y servirle de apoyo a erina, era su primera cita y pues su acompañante no era el ejemplo de alguien normal, podrá ser que erina la necesitara, así como estos pensamientos llegaron a su mente , así también los descarto debía confiar que todo saldría bien, y sin mas regreso al interior de la mansión.

~punto de vista de erina~

""Habian pasado unos pocos minutos desde que esta bestia, me obligo a subir a esta cosa, la sensación de pavor, que habia recorrido mi espina dorsal ya se había extinguido, abrí mis ojos lo primero que llego a ni vista fue su espalda , y note como mis brazos se aferraban fuertemrnte, al rededor de él, en el tiempo que no abrí mis ojos mi cabeza había estado reposando sobre su hombro, aun cuando pense en soltarlo no lo hice mi lógica me lo dijo lo mas seguro sería seguir así, podía sentir su calor corporal así como sentía esa sensación de mis pechos precionandose con su espalda, me preguntó que sensación sentirá? ...Si sera agradable?..,... Le gustara? ...Si debia pegar mas mi cuerpo?... Luego de reaccionar por mis pensamientos inadecuados podía sentir como mi rostro se calentaba, por la vergüenza, al menos él no me vería en este estado, luego de un par de suspiros, y relajarme me fije en el paisaje no es que fuera un lugar desconocido, pero este era una nueva manera de mirar el mundo, la brisa refrescante chocaba con mi cuerpo, una gratificante sensación, me gustaría sentirla en mi rostro sin dudas seria espléndido, mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos aun mas profundo, no pude dejar de recordar ese día y como terminamos en este evento"

~flashbag~

El colosal edificio congregabaa la totalidad de los estudiantes de toksuki, así como socios y colaboradores, se escuchaban vítores de ánimos divididas en dos partes, este era el salón del cielo y la tierra aquel que solo albergaba los shokugekis de los diez elites, o eventos autorizados por los diez elites y la dirección de la academia, al frente del escenario Un jurado de cinco personas , cinco figuras Prominentes, cinco chefs de la máxima elite.

Justo en medio del escenario las luces apuntaban a las dos figuras, dos figuras que se movían derrochando todo su talento culinario, no había movimiento en falso el menor de los errores los llevaría a la derrota, la figura femenina se movilizó, en dirección del jurado, y luego de servir su platillo, tomó posición a la espera de los comentarios.

-maravilloso, simplemente majestuoso, perfecto- luego de esas palabras provenientes de Nakiri Azami, un zombido se escucho, pocos segundos después muchos gritos resonaron, las personas mas cercanas a el estaban en ropa interior.

-tu platillo no tiene error alguno sus sabores te envuelven y enloquecen los sentidos- comentó Gin Dojima.

-woooow erina jamas pensé que el arroz con curry podría llegar a estas alturas, convertistes un platillo común y corriente, en un esquisito platillo de alto gourmet- Yukihira Joichiro comento fascinado.

-claro para mi no existen los limites, se lo dije lo derrotaría en su mismo juego- sonrió confiada y segura mientras se erguía en una pose de superioridad.

-esto es digno de llamarse una obra maestra, este platillo haría a un simple comedor merecedor de una estrella Michelinne- Shinomiya Kojiro exclamo.

-sin dudas Erina tu talento resplandece con la intensidad de el sol, ese platillo es sofisticado, delicado, es ilógico esperar algo mejor que esto- Senzaemon exclamo, ante su comentario todos los demás jurados afirmaban dicho hecho con un sutil movimiento de sus cabezas.

-Claro abuelo, nada superara mi creacion- luego de mirar de reojo a su contrincante se dirigió nuevamente al jurado- con tales afirmaciones por que no damos por acabado este shokugeki, Sus mismas palabras lo aseguran soy la ganadora indiscutible, y además ...-

Senzaemon estaba maravillado por lo que erina había preparado, pero mientras ella se proclamaba ganadora la sonrisa de senzaremon se apago y sus ojos derrocharon decidió interrumpir sus palabras..

-Erina tienes miedo?- el anciano que tenia su dorso descubierto apoyo su codo en la mesa y su rostro sobre su mano y una sonrisa maliciosa se creo en su rostro, mientras su comentario silencio todo el lugar.

-Que...!- la poseedora de la lengua divina no fue capaz de responder, a tal interrogante, llena de confucion.

-responde Erina tienes miedo de él?- Senzaemon volvió a preguntar.

-yo miedo de Souma por favor abuelo no hagas bromas, es irrazonable que la gran Nakiri Erina tenga miedo de un don nadie, un cocinero de segunda- con su tono prepotente y egocéntrico se acomodo su cabello con un ligero movimiento, y cruzó sus brazos.

-Deberías temer Erina, o no es por eso que deseas cancelar ya el shokugeki, y que te declaremos victoriosa- todo seguía en silencio.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir, además no fueron ustedes los que dijeron que era imposible que alguien me superara-

\- es cierto que lo dijimos pero atrás de ti, justo a tus espaldas esta un mounstro capaz de Volver posible lo imposible - la sonrisa de el anciono se ensancho y sus ojos se fijaron en la figura que seguía sus preparativos- oye Erina aunque tu no lo quieras aceptar tu oponente es un mounstro, un mounstro sediento de victoria, ten miedo de alguien así, su apetito por aprender es insaciable, con una mente creativa e innovadora alguien así es de temer, Souma es un rival de tu calibre- Senzaemon y el demás jurado miraba acercarse a Souma.

-bueno tu dijistes que me derrotarias en mi area, pues yo pensé igual- souma luego de haber entregado a cada jurado su platillo se acerco a erina y luego s dirigió al jurada - que lo disfruten-

El platillo de Souma era un corte de carne que estaba en todo su esplendor, a simple vista despertaba el paladar, estaba espolvoreado por un conjunto de especias, que levemente hacían una comezón en sus narices, Alrededor de la carne cinco lineas de una salsa espesa cada cual con un tono de color diferente, en figura espiral.

-Bueno si desean saber que tan buen platillo es solo deben tomar un trozo de carne y combinar las cinco salsas- Souma sonreía ampliamente y seguro.

Lo que los ojos de Erina vieron era algo jamas visto después del primer bocado cada jurado había soltado sus cubiertos, sus rostros estaban impactados, nuevamente el zumbino de la "concepción " se escucho pero esta vez la totalidad de los presentes en el estadio emitían gritos y quejas, la figura de Senzaemon se puso de pie y su cuerpo comenzo a emanar todo su vigor, su clásica vestimenta se hacia añicos, dejando al descubierto su figura musculosa , Shinomiya Kojiro se había quitado los lentes y hundía su rostro entre sus manos, Dojima Gyn levantaba su ropa pues había sido afectado por la "concepción" , joichiro sonreia locamente a carcajadas, y por ultimo Azami estaba inmóvil.

-tu Souma dime como lo lograstes- Azami había abandonado su asiento mientras tomaba a Souma dé su camisa y lo encaraba furioso.

-calmate Azami- Joichiro que había recuperado la cordura lo detenia.

-oye mocoso como es posible esto- Souma ahora era acosado por Shinomiya.

-sencillo cada salsa es una concentración de las esencias de las cinco grandes cocinas, la china, francesa, italiana, japonesa y americana- el pelirrojo sonreía por su hazaña.

-Eso ya lo sabemos lo que no entendemos es como lograstes combinarlos, esto es imposible- Azami seguía molesto.

-todos calmense y regresen a sus lugares- senzaemon exclamo y todos obedecieron.

-podrían decirme que pasa?- erina que se encontraba perpleja por lo que pasaba exijia una explicación.

-sencillo prueba lo y lo entenderas- en ese instante Souma puso en las manos de Erina un plato con su creación.

Aquella fragancia y estética era sin dudas la de un platillo gourmet tan tentadora y delicada que dudaba en destruir lo que tenia a su merced, sus papilas gritaban, su boca se llenaba de saliva, mientras decidía su acción vio esa única y estúpida sonrisa que le hacia hervir la sangre, sin poder detenerse mas dio un bocado, su cuerpo se extremecio, el cubierto se deslizo de entre sus dedos y callo al suelo junto con el plato.

-vamos dilo Erina- Souma con su sonrisa la tentaba- vamos dilo es o no delicioso-

-Eee... Yo... Esto...- Erina no podía expresar esta sensación.

-no lo niegues mas se puede ver en tu rostro que lo disfrutastes solo dilo, di que mi comida es deliciosa -Souma seguía atacándola.

Las palabras de souma eran una punsada en el hígado, su estúpida sonrisa la enfurecía.

\- es asqueroso- grito con todas sus.

Erina se aferraba a su ego y orgullo, pero su cuerpo la traiciono justo, en ese momento y por primera vez el "destape"se ejecuto, cuando reaccono su cuerpo estaba semi desnudó.

-no... No...no ...no... Esto es mentira - Erina inmediatamente cubría su cuerpo con sus manos mientras desde una esquina Hisako corría con una toalla.

-al fin lo logre- exclamo con una sonrisa Souma antes de caer al suelo fatigado.

-tu como te atreves no lo aceptó esto no puede estar pasando- Erina seguía sin querer asimilar la realidad, miraba con recelo a Souma que era atendido por Megumi.

-sin mas preámbulos es hora de nombrar al ganador- la voz de Senzaemon se escucho.

Unos segundos después en medio del escenario los reflectores iluminaban a un joven pelirrojo que alzaba sus manos en señal de victoria, en la pantalla gigante aparecía

" yukihira souma 5 - 0 nakiri erina"

"Yukihira souma ganador"

Erina que se había vestido nuevamente estaba tras el viéndolo celebrar, por primera vez había probado el sabor de una derrota. El escenario se llenaba de aplausos y vítores para el ganador.

~fin flashbag~

""No podía dejar de recordar este evento, perdí ante él, aun cuando es mi primera derrota debo reconocer su gran talento, sonrió para mi, sabiendo que esas palabras jamas llegaran a sus oídos, aun cuando nuestro marcador esta en 8 shokugekis enfrentados de los cuales gane 4, empatamos 3 y perdí 1. No puedo evitar suspirar perdí la batalla que yo misma inicie, pues esta derrota la origine yo al retar a souma aun shokugeki oficial y todo lo hacia para obligarlo que cumpliera sus deberes como primer asiento.""

""Debo aceptarlo tiene un buen físico no es galante mucho menos caballeroso pero para mi el es mi todo, tales pensamientos sólo me hacen concluir que Me enamore de este cabeza dura, si un gran cabeza dura, pero mío.""

~fin punto de vista Erina~

Erina se mantenía profundamente ida en sus pensamientos, Que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino.

-erina ya llegamos - dijo souma mientras apagaba el motor de la motocicleta.

Este... ya llegamos? ... Donde estamos ? - erina confundida miraba a su alrededor mientras se quitaba el casco.

-bueno , donde estamos no importa , lo que importa es que nos divirtamos- souma sonreía nervioso.

Sin decir nada ambos se miraron nerviosos, souma había tomado la iniciativa tomándole de la mano la guió entre los edificios suburbios hasta llegar a una calle.

Erina fijó su vista en un letrero que se sostenía en lo alto, que estaba justo a la entrada de aquella calle " districto comercial sumire"


	3. Chapter 3

Una nueva aventura cap. 3

Eran ya altas horas de la noche en la mansión Nakiri una figura pelirosa caminaba dando vueltas por toda la sala de la mansión, mientras era observada por dos figuras una femenina que era Alice y la masculina que era el callado de Ryo quien le servía un té a la peliblanca. Hisako cada dos segundos revisaba su teléfono celular, y por ratos miraba por la ventana, era una noche de lluvia intensa y de relámpagos constantes.

-Que debo hacer? Le llamo o no? señorita Alice que hacemos? - casi entre lágrimas se expresaba.

\- Eres una exagerada Hisako nada le va a pasar, bueno nada que ella no quiera que le pase- Alice soltaba una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Ryo permanecía indiferente escuchando.

-Pero ya es muy noche, y que quiere decir con "nada que no quiera" - los nervios de la chica asistente no la han entendido.

-Que posiblemente esta noche mi amada Prima de el paso a la adultez - Alice simula limpiar una lágrima con un dedo en un tono de felicidad- que rápido crecen verdad-

-Queeeeee ...- Hisako soltó un grito descomunal mientras señalaba con un dedo a Alice, por su comentario- eso ... eso ... No puede ser - sus mejillas se ruborisaban.

\- Piensa lo que podría llevar a su casa, y en su casa ellos estarían solos, inician mirándose, sus ojos los llaman luego un beso, y otro y luego otro y así poco a poco entrarían en calor y confianza ... - Alice esta disfrutando La tortura psicológica que estaba ejecutando en Hisako.

Hisako quien mantenía sus manos sobre su pecho, había caído en la trampa de Alicia quien le susurraba al oído lo que posiblemente estaría pasando esa noche, sus pensamientos y su mente fueron penetrados y su imaginación comenzó a recrear cada palabra que llegó a sus oídos, ella podría ver en su mente la escena de Erina siendo asaltada por la figura de Souma. y su rostro cada vez se teñía mas y mas de rojo.

-Si Souma lentamente al sentir la cooperación de Erina y ella aceptando los avances de él, luego de los besos pasarían a las caricias, Souma palpará cada rincón de su figura sus manos, su cintura sus piernas, imagina los sonidos lascivos provenientes de Erina cuando Souma comienza a acariciar sus pechos, y sus labios den un salto a otras partes de su cuerpo, mientras ella se aferra a él, y bueno después de ese punto sus prendas comenzaran a caer de ellos y luego ya en la cama ... - Alice seguía su ataque psicológico.

\- Señorita creo que ya es demasiado- Ryo la regañaba.

\- yo solo digo lo verdad- Alice se encojio los hombros y se alejo de Hisako.

\- Erina-sama jamas haría semejantes cosas- conmocionada. Y con su rostro totalmente enrojecido.

-Yo solo él dijo lo que puede pasar, sí es que no paso ya - Alice suelta una risa burlona.

Los ojos de Hisako se ensancharon mientras que una nueva tormenta de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza, poco segundos después el sonido de su teléfono la saco de su trance, sin demora un instante sus ojos se fijaron en la pantalla y el nombre que apareció "Erina"

\- hola, hola Erina-sama esta bien? ... Donde esta? ... Le paso algo? ... necesita ayuda? ...- Hisako estaba histérica.

\- Hola Hisako calma yo estoy bien, hablaba para que no se preocupara - Erina sonaba tranquila mientras se comunicaban por llamada.

-Pero Erina-sama ya es muy tarde, como me pide que no me preocupe, ya viene de camino? - El tono de Hisako sonaba mas apaciguado.

\- sobre eso pues aquí esta llorando demasiado fuerte, no podremos regresar en la moto, así que ... - mientras se explica una voz sonó de fondo una voz masculina - entiendo no tienes que gritar Sou ... ma- la voz de Erina sonó nerviosa.

\- Esa voz es de Souma? - preguntó Hisako.

\- Si es él ... Este ... Esta noche voy a dormir en su casa, ya sabes por el clima - Erina busca una respuesta lógica.

-De ninguna manera eso no sucederá, enviando una ... - el teléfono fue arreglado de sus manos por parte de Alice, quien hasta el momento se mostró como espectadora.

-Así que pasaras la noche con Souma - sonreía Maliciosa.

\- En su casa ... No con él entendido - Erina pudo imaginar el rostro de Alice.

\- Como sea yo le explicó al abuelo, buenas noches primita y buen provecho- Alice termino la llamada y le regresó el teléfono a Hisako.

-Alice- Hisako reclamo molesta mientras recuperaba su teléfono.

\- Lo sabia debimos haber hecho algo con su ropa interior - Alice se lamentaba - bueno como sea es hora de dormir, buenas noches Secretaria-chan vámonos Ryo- sin mas Alice Se fue tarareando a su habitación.

Hisako se quedo perpleja luego de ver a Alice y que Ryo también se despidiera, cae sobre sus piernas ella solo se preguntaba si seriamente posible las palabras de Alice de cumplirían. Luego de pasar unos minutos así recupero el aliento y sus sentidos, sin más que poder hacer ir y dormir, pero en su interior sabía que esta seria una muy larga noche para ella.

**"Varias horas antes en el distrito comercial Sumire"**

Erina se observó observando aquel ambiente, aquel callejón que estaba saturado de personas, niños, adultos, ancianos, en fin de todas las edades. Se distinguían parejas, grupos de amigos, padrea acompañando a sus hijos, algo que le llamaba mucho la atención era las vestimentas que en gran mayoría de las mujeres usaban, eran kimonos de muchos colorea y con decoraciones muy agradables. Desde la entrada se notaban los muchos locales y otras ventas que estaban posicionadas a lo largo de toda la calle, el sonido de sartenes, el chirrido del fuego, llegaban a sus oídos, así también distintos aromas se percibían en el aire.

Aunque no era lo que esperaba ser motivado por experimentar algo nuevo, muchas veces había meditado en querer conocer el "Distrito Comercial Sumire" aunque era la primera vez que pisaba estas aceras, ella ya sabia muy bien una historia de como Ikumi y Souma habían salvado este lugar de la quiebra, también grabó que Ikumi había comentado que Souma era muy popular en especial había una chica que les había apoyado que desbordaba sentimientos románticos, por el pelirrojo, erina soltó un suspiro esperando que esa chica no se atravesará en su cita .

\- Porque los suspiros, Erina? - Souma que había estado prestando atención a sus expresiones la interrogaba.

\- tuviste una semana, una semana para planear la cita y esto fue lo que mejor se te ocurrió- Erina soltaba un suspiro mientras lo miraba con una expresión de decepción.

\- Que tiene de malo, además esta ser una experiencia nueva para ti pelirrojo se defendió.

\- solo dime como llegaste a la gran conclusión que quería vivir una nueva experiencia - intenta ocultar su emoción por vivir una experiencia como la que había tenido una infinidad de veces en sus novelas de romance.

\- Bueno ... Este ... Tu ... Sabes ... - nervioso rascaba su mejilla con un dedo el joven chef - tu eres Erina Nakiri y porque tienes el mundo a tus pies, y yo soy un plebeyo, dime que puedo ofrecerte que no hayas vivido antes, además yo quería que conocieras mas de mi y de porque me siento tan orgulloso de mis orígenes, aunque hemos tenido muchas experiencias juntos yo conozco mucho de ti pero tu de mi no-soltó una tonta sonrisa .

Erina había perdido perpleja por las palabras de su acompañante, eran palabras sinceras y el shock a sus sentidos fue inevitable esa expresión, sus amatistas ojos y esa sonrisa que siempre miraba en el hacia que su corazón palpitara con desenfreno. Erina estaba usando todas sus fuerzas y su voluntad para no derrumbarse ante su sonrisa, algo más que la asombrada fue la primera vez que Souma se había expresado en su mismo como un plebeyo y había reconocido su superioridad. No importaba cuantas veces ella misma le había llamado por plebeyo el jamas se había doblegado ante ella, pero hoy que el mismo lo reconocía, Erina detectado una espina, en su interior se convirtió en un desagrado inmenso por lo que se reconoció como un plebeyo, para ella en su corazón él eraun caballero, su caballero de reluciente armadura.

\- Ok, sera como tu digas, pero mas vale no hacer alguna de tus tonteras- Erina lo amenazo.

\- Bueno lo primero será ir por una manzana acaramelada- Souma dio el primer paso al mismo tiempo su mano se movió para tomar la mano de Erina.

\- Que rayos haces - Erina se asusto al sentir el agarre de su mando con la de ella y dio un paso atrás.

\- tiene algo de malo que nos tomemos de la mano - indiferente a la reacción de Erina- bueno hay mucha gente y podríamos separarnos así que podemos ir de la mano para evitar eso-

\- Bueno eso es lógicamente, ofreció su mano al agarre de Souma.

Caminando de la mano por la calle del distrito se movió entre el mar de gente Erina que hervía sonrojada mirada sus manos entrelazadas, luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de las miradas de las personas se fijaban en ellos lo cual la puso un poco más nerviosa pero lo estaba soportando no podía dejar que el vieran de una manera débil, después de todo ella era Erina Nakiri, luego acercarse a un puesto recibido una manzana acaramelada de la mano de Souma, seguimos mirando los diversos puestos de ventas que había.

Mientras seguian su recorrido y comía su manzana acaramelada podría notar como Souma no dejaba de saludar a uno tras otro, muchos se acercaban a saludar y al ser presentado Erina saludaba elegantemente, en especial cuando eran mujeres de su edad las que se acercaban a saludar. Sentía un dolor en el hígado cuando Souma les sonreía a las chicas, ella lo sabia esa sonrisa solo era suya y no estaba dispuesta a alguien más la recibiera.

Visitando múltiples lugares Erina se encontraba intentando ganar en un juego de lanzar aros luego de haber sido retada por el pelirrojo.

\- vamos Erina tu puedes recuerdar es tu ultimo intento- Souma la animaba fervientemente.

-callate tonto, que no me dejas concentrarme- molesta estaba que hechaba chispas.

\- ok calmate - souma dio un paso atrás para darle espacio.

\- Si haces un solo ruido te lo juro me las pagaras - Erina presionando con un dedo el pecho de Souma.

Luego de descargar parte de su coraje en Souma tomo lugar para hacer su último lanzamiento, solo le quedaba un aro por lanzar. Ejecutando su lanzamiento el aro voló por el aire y callo justo en el cuello de la botella.

\- si lo logre mira Souma lo logre- Erina dio saltos de alegría mientras esperaba reconocimiento de su acompañante.

Algunas personas que estaban a su alrededor le dedicaron algunos aplausos y felicitaciones.

-si lo lograstes y solo necesitastes nueve intentos- Souma se burló.

Hay que aclarar el motivo de la burla y que cada intento constaba de tres lanzamientos hací que había logrado 1 de 27 lanzamientos. Erina que era una mala perdedora no estaba dispuesta a decidir hasta lograrlo así que Souma había estado pacientemente apoyándola, y al no darse cuenta por derrotada su actitud llamo la atención de los turbulentos quienes rodean el puesto y estaban a la espera si lo lograba.

\- Callate idiota- Erina le dio la espalda y se acercó al encargado del puesto para recibir su premio- mi premio por favor - extendió su mano.

\- Ten te lo has ganado - el encargado entrego un pequeño llavero con figura de mariposa.

\- Que es esto? - la rubia miraba confundida ese diminuto llavero - se supone que si lo lograba me darías un peluche grande - Erina hacia su reclamo.

\- Para darle ese peluche tenía que acertar tres lanzamientos seguidos y solo lograste uno solo el hombre se explico.

Erina comenzó a alegar que no era justo, y comenzó a realizar un berrinche como si fuera una niña pequeña, al punto que Souma tuvo que intervenir y llevarla a otro lado, luego Erina exclamó que todo fue culpa de Souma y termino desquitándose con él.

Luego de sobre ponerse a no lograr su objetivo y desahogar su enojo con Souma caminaban nuevamente de la mano, después de varios minutos caminando ahora estaban frente a una carretón que vendía comida callejera.

\- vamos a tomar asiento- Souma golpeo el banco que estaba a su lado - probaras el mejor ramen del mundo, ni siquiera Megamishima-san supera al viejo-

Erina tomo se sienta al lado de Souma y estaba a punto de identificar su desacuerdo por el lugar cuando vio como un cucharón golpeo enérgicamente la cabeza de souma.

\- A quien llamas viejo, respetame mocoso- un hombre de edad madura, su cabellera ya teñida de blanco, una blanca tela amarrada a su frente, con un semblante de enojo había golpeado al pelirojo, vestía una camisa azul oscura en un costado el logo que erina conocía muy bien.

-Abuelooooo ...- souma se quejaba adolorido por el golpe.

-Comportate como se debe, no te da pena actuaria infantil frente a tu novia - el viejo apunto a Erina- además porque no la llevaste a un lugar mejor-

\- vamos viej ... abuelo tu ramen es el mejor del mundo - nervioso souma había cambiado su actitud al ver que estaba a punto de recibir otro golpe por su manera de dirigirse a su abuelo.

La rubia que fue golpeada en sus sentidos cuando fue considerada y reconocida como novia de Souma, aunque no era, no sabia como reaccionar ante tal ambiente.

\- Es un gusto conocerla señorita Nakiri Erina, gracias por cuidar de ni nieto - el viejo se inclina en reverencia a Erina.

\- El placer es mio un gusto conocerlo, yo también he sido cuidada por él - Erina rápidamente ejerció una reverencia.

\- como un agradecimiento por su apoyo a mi nieto déjeme ofrecerle el mejor plato de ramen que puedo preparar - el viejo dejo salir una aura ferviente, sus ojos que reflejaban una llama.

Erina vio el furor del viejo Mi corazón se movía hábilmente preparando su platillo, una fragancia agradable cosquillaba en su nariz asiendo que su apetito despertara, poco después dos platos fueron servidos.

\- Que lo disfruten- el viejo exclamó.

Erina tomo sus palillos y luego agradeció por la comida.


	4. Chapter 4

toda nueva aventura cap 4.

-En algún lado del distrito comercial Sumire. Frente a un carretón de ramen callejero la reina de toksuki Nakiri Erina y Yukihira Souma, continuando su cita, degustaban un plato de ramen cocinado por el abuelo de Souma.

\- Esto es como , estar en un concierto de música clasica, la suavidad de la melodía que cautiva tu atención, cada instrumento coordinado, sonando con explendor - Erina describía las sensaciones que despertaba el ramen a su paladar de manera elegante.

-Porque simplemente no dices que es delicioso y ya - Souma interfería en las palabras de Erina.

Erina estaba apunto de defender y contradecir la opinión de Souma cuando vio caer sobre la cabeza de Souma el cucharón y sonó un ruido fuerte al momento del impacto y un quejido procedente del pelirrojo.

\- Podrías dejar de molestar a tu novia, ten modales mocoso - el abuelo de Souma se expreso en un tono de decepción - Me complace que mi platillo haya sido de su agrado señorita.

Erina no sabía como responder al comentario del abuelo de Souma y por segunda vez había sido considerada la novia del pelirrojo. Decidió seguir degustando su ramen mientras observaba los reclamos de Souma, hacia su abuelo que lo replendia por su falta de modales, no podía apartar su interés y prestaba atención, de manera disimulada, algo que le costaba pues múltiples veces mas el abuelo se refirió a ella como la novia, espero que Souma aclarara la situación y le dijera que tenía una idea errada sobre su relación, pero este nunca lo contradijo.

\- Estuvo delicioso déjeme felicitarlo señor... - La rubia se expresó Despuea de dar el ultimo bocado y dejar vacío el plato, pero al intentar atardecer se quedo en blanco por no saber el nombre del abuelo de Souma.

\- Señorita disculpe no me presente como se debía, me llamo Yukihira Satou, pero en un futuro seras la madre de mis bisnietos así que solo llameme Abuelo - el abuelo de Souma se presento oficialmente.

\- Abuelo no crees que vas muy apresurado para pensar en tus bisnietos, primero debemos terminar los estudios, desarrollarnos profesionalmente, y después pensar en el matrimonio - nervioso pero no contradecía el comentario de su abuelo.

Erina había quedado atonita y sin palabras su mente se había quedado en blanco por el tan astuto comentario del anciano, luego un segundo golpe a su mente al escuchar la palabra matrimonio de los labios de Souma.

\- matrimonio... Significa tener hijos ... Y ...para ello ...Souma ...y ...yo debemos tener... - susurraba tan suave que solo era audible para ella mientras su rostro se saturaba de un rojo intenso.

\- Erina que tienes - Souma la movía de los hombros para que reaccionara.

\- sueltame, no me muevas tan brusco, no me pasa nada- Erina tomando una actitud indiferente fijo su vista en el anciano - gracias por la comida fue un placer conocerlo yukihira sa... Abuelo - tímidamente completo su agradecimiento.

\- El placer fue todo mio, sera mejor que continúen su cita - luego de que el anciano dirigió unas palabras para ella fijo su vista en su nieto - y tu tonto aprende a tratar bien a una mujer, - el anciano amenaza a Souma con el cucharón.

\- bueno ya nos vamos, abuelo iras mañana a visitarla - Souma cambio su actitud risueña por una sería.

\- si iré pero aun no se a que horas, bueno que les vaya bien y espero que regresen - el anciano los despidió, y los vio alejarse.

Mientras Se alejaban del lugar Erina noto la actitud de Souma podia ver que la alegría se había extinguido en su mirada, su sonrisa no estaba, un dolor punso en su pecho este no era el Souma que ella conocía.

\- Bueno ahora hacia donde? tu eres mi guía. -tomando todas sus fuerzas tomo la iniciativa y parándose frente a él le sonrió y le tomó de la mano.

Erina estaba usando su fuerza de voluntad para contener su vergüenza, por haber tomado la iniciativa, por su parte Souma que se había mantenido hundido en sus pensamiento fue despertado por la sonrisa radiante de Erina

\- Entonces vayamos a divertirnos y luego iremos al templo para ver los fuegos artificiales - Souma sonrió nuevamente y apretó suavemente su mano y dando unos pasos guio el camino entre ese mar de gente, ante cual acción Erina solo asintió con la cabeza, y siguió los psos de Souma.

Souma y Erina siguieron su cita visitaron otros puestos de comida callejera, y Souma siguió presentándola con sus conocidos. Erina solicitó su revancha en los diversos puestos de juegos y de la misma manera que en la primera vez fallo, y volvió a suceder en cada juego, al final no tuvo de otra que conformarse con un peluche que Souma gana en un juego de disparos , para ella era un lindo peluche de un panda, ahora caminaba de las manos y sus dedos estaban entrelazados mientras cargaba su peluche, en su mente estaba viviendo en carne viva una escena romántica que muchas veces había leído en sus mangas de romance, y mientras se acercaba el evento de las luces artificiales, en su interior una incertidumbre crecía, en sus recuerdos en lo que había leído en sus mangas todo evento de fuegos artificiales culminaba en un beso.

Sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado ahora estaban esperando entre muchas personas los fuegos artificiales mientras se miraban rodeados de parejas abrazadas o tomadas de las manos como ellos.

\- Han retrasado los fuegos escuche decir que podría llover - Souma comento ante el atraso del inicio del evento.

\- Pero yo deseo verlos - después de escuchar las palabras de souma se expresó con un tono de tristeza mientras se aferraba a su peluche.

Justo cuando Souma pensaba consolarla el cielo se iluminó con múltiples destellos y colores , Erina miraba fascinada el espectáculo, unos segundos después sintió las manos de souma rodeando su cintura y el cuerpo de el tras ella, souma la acababa de abrazar por la espalda, Erina se vio en un momento de crisis y Souma guardaba Silencio, dejándose llevar abrazo su peluche con más fuerza y apoyo su cuerpo contra él.

Souma que había permanecido apreciando las luces fijo su atención a Erina Quien estaba ida viendo el espectáculo, Se movió y guiado por su impulso se posicionó tras ella lentamente coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y Movio sus manos para abrazar toda su cintura, esperando un rechazo se mantuvo nervioso hasta que Sintió la calidez del cuerpo de ella y como, ella se apoyaba contra el y así permanecieron durante todo el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales, cuando termino no tenía el valor de hablar estaba avergonzado y solo caminaron de la mano Sin hablar. Una brisa Fuerte les golpeo cuando gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo, luego la lluvia se desató con intensidad.

Sin previo aviso salió corriendo jalando a Erina y ella lo siguio, bajo la intensa lluvia estaban corriendo ahora ya empapados totalmente, Souma paró su paso ante un edificio y saco unas llaves abriendo lo mas rápido posible hizo pasar a Erina primero, y luego él.

-rayos no pensé que fuera a llover tan fuerte - souma encendió las luces del lugar.

\- Souma adonde estamos ? - La rubia permanecía estática observando todo lo que la rodeaba mientras su ropa y toda ella estaba empapada.

\- Pues esta es mi casa, y el comedor de mi familia - sin tomar importancia a sus propias palabras se dirigió a las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso.

\- Este es el comedor de saiba-sama? - Erina se quedo callada mientras presto mas atención a las mesas y bancas que conformaban el área de los comensales, y luego observo a Souma caminar lejos de ella.

\- También es mi casa, no te quedes sigueme debemos cambiarnos de ropa o nos enfermaremos - souma camino delante de ella.

Los pensamientos de Erina volaban dando vueltas, cuando se paro frente a la cocina podía ver la figura de un chef cocinando, y se emocionó, una sonrisa creció en su rostro pero esa figura no era la de saiba, era la de un joven pelirrojo, luego siguió avanzando y teniendo cuidado subió las escaleras, hasta llegar al segundo piso, vio el calzado de souma aun lado frente a una zapatera, que aun escurrían agua, ello colocó aun lado su peluche y removió sus zapatos dejandolos escurrir el exeso de agua, frente a ella una sala de estar aun lado dos habitación continuas vio a souma abrir una de ellas y unos segundos después lo vio salir con una toalla en sus manos se acerco y se la ofreció, ella comenzó a secar su cabello mientras souma hacia lo mismo con una toalla diferentemente.

\- te prepararé el baño y una mudada para que te cambies, y bueno debo decirte que por hoy no podremos regresar a la academia, la lluvia es muy intensa - Souma nervioso se expreso.

\- Un momento eso quiere de ir que dormiremos aquí solos - nerviosa vio que souma se alejaba en una nueva dirección quiso pararlo y dio un paso para alcanzarlo al tomar su mano el se giro pero con el piso mojado termino deslizándose.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó y tendidos en el suelo ahora Erina estaba encima del cuerpo de Souma, y sus miradas se juntaron Erina podía sentir El latido del corazón del chico así como su respiración agitada, y su rostro sonrojado sus mechones rojizos aun goteaban agua, siguiendo lo que había leído en sus mangas cerro sus ojos y sus labios temblaron levemente.

Souma estaba estupefacto, su ritmo cardiaco se acelero, podía ver fijamente sus ojos lila y sus mejillas teñidas de durazno, dejándose guiar por sus instintos románticos al ver las acciones de Erina levanto su rostro y deposito un beso corto en los labios de ella. El beso fue corto.

\- Tu... Tu... Tu... Idiota ...como te atreves a robar mi primer beso- Erina después de sentir el toque entre los labios de ambos abrió los ojos, no podiendo controlar sus nervios tomo una actitud defensiva y se puso de pie Alejandose de souma y luego le dio la espalda.

\- Yo ... Pensé que ... - se puso de pie y intento razonar con ella.

\- Que tu pensaste que...- Erina discimulo enojo.

Luego de eso y un rato sin hablarse Souma se disculpo y fue a preparar el baño, erina fue la primera en ducharse, mientras hacia eso se lamentaba por la forma En que había reaccionado.

-Soy una tonta - ella susurro para si misma mientras se hundía en al bañera.

\- Erina te dejare un cambio de ropa - le hablo en un tono apagado del otro lado de una puerta de cristal no traslucido, que separaba el baño en dos partes y salió del baño sin esperar una respuesta.

Erina no pudo decir nada se sentía mal consigo misma, y la actitud que Souma le había demostrado fue muy doliente. Luego de ducharse tomo el cambio de ropa que consistía en un pantalon deportivo y una camiseta manga larga color verde, cuando se pudo ver en un espejo su camiseta tenia bordado el logo del comedor yukihira, luego de salir del baño fue el turno de Souma.

Luego de que Souma se metiera a bañar pensó como romper esa incomodidad, decidida bajo al primer piso en el camino se dio cuenta que el piso ya no estaba mojado, ella aserto al imaginar que Souma se había encargado de secar, ella sabia que solo podía romper el silencio atravez de su cocina, en poco tiempo usando sin previo permiso la cocina del comedor preparo Unos omelet y un chocolate caliente con leche, confiada con su logro regreso al segundo piso Justo cuando colocaba los platos y las tazas de chocolate en una pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sofá espero por Souma.

\- Sou...ma prepare ...algo de comer... para ambos - al ver salir a Souma del baño con una voz tímida y entrecortada se dirigió a él.

\- No tenías que molestarte - lentamente se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

\- es lo mínimo que podía hacer para pagar tu hospitalidad - nerviosa le entrego su plato al pelirrojo y comenzaron a comer.

\- Quiero que me perdones por ... - en ese momento su boca fue tocada por un dedo de el la y silenciado.

\- Soy yo quien debería pedir perdón además te pido su hagamos como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido - Ella solo guardo silencio.

\- Entiendo no quieres recordando algo tan desagradable - el pelirrojo sintió un nudo en su garganta y se lleno de tristeza.

\- Espera no mal entiendas - la rubia reacciona al descubrir como se habían entendido sus palabras - el beso no me desagrada al contrario me gusto- nerviosa.

-Erina tu...- la boca del pelirrojo fue bloqueada por las manos de Erina.

\- Por favor dame tiempo, este día fue una locura tras otra, descubrí sentimientos que no puedo describir dejame asimilarlos- ella le dedico una sonrisa tímida.

\- Entiendo tomate tu tiempo - souma le dedico esa sonrisa que la cautivaba.

Luego de la cena ya era muy tarde Erina decidió avisar a la mansión que no llegaría esta noche, asi que le marco a Hisako para explicarle la situación en medio de la charla Souma la interrupio para decirle que ya estaba lista na cma donde dormiria, luego prosiguió su plática con la piñelirosa la llamada termino luego de la interrupción de Alice.

Al final esa noche terminaron durmiendo en habitación ella en la cama de Souma y el en un futon, Erina se sentía nerviosa por la situación no podia dormir pensó que él estaría igual y volteandolo aver desde arriba lo encontró totalmente dormido, luego de sonreír por lo despreocupado que era, permaneció observando por unos minutos, hasta que el sueño la derrotó.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar medio dormida observo al suelo pero ni souma o el futon estaban ahí, aun somnolienta se sentó sobre la cama cuando una figura masculina apareció en la entrada de la habitación, era la figura del chef que tanto admiraba desde su infancia, Saiba Joichiro.

\- Erina-chan dime ahora eres mi nuera... -


End file.
